


A Second Harrowing

by WolffyLuna



Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: (level of consent is up to viewer interpretation: but still: tagging is good), Dubious Consent, F/F, Fanart, Nudity, Sketches, The Fade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-12 04:42:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15987848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolffyLuna/pseuds/WolffyLuna
Summary: There are things Amell does not expect to happen when she goes to sleep. Being pinned by a desire demon in her underwear is one of them.





	A Second Harrowing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [undertheteacup](https://archiveofourown.org/users/undertheteacup/gifts).



> I hope you like this!


End file.
